Sin querer queriendo
by Annbones
Summary: Sin querer pero queriendo. Porque Booth y Brennan también son humanos.


Ya sé que el título suena gracioso, pero siempre he pensado que además de gracioso también es una frase realista. Somos seres de decisiones racionales pero también de impulsos ilógicos y es la mezcla de las dos cosas lo que provoca esta contradicción. Y como para muestra basta un botón, ahí tenemos a Brennan embarazada de Booth.

Espero que les guste.

Aclaración: Bones no me pertenece, no soy Hart Hanson, él no da estas explicaciones

Sin querer queriendo

Contempla el techo del apartamento de Booth y suspira. Siente la garra de la tristeza, del dolor, apretándole el pecho.

Pero también ve la luz al final del túnel. Tenue. Débil. Menor que el primer rayo de sol de la madrugada. Pero ahí está.

Booth.

Se preocupa tanto, tanto por ella que supo que moriría antes que dejarla irse sola a su casa, o quedarse en el laboratorio que es incluso más seguro que cualquier otro lugar. Como nunca antes, juraría que pudo adivinar el "te quiero" escondido en los ojos del agente cuando le dijo con seguridad: "Esta noche te quedas en mi casa".

No pudo decir nada, sólo tuvo un segundo de querer negarse, seguido de un asentimiento silencioso.

Y ahora, tendida en el sofá, piensa. En él. En ella misma. En él y en ella, juntos. Aunque no sea el momento. Aunque sea el peor momento de todos, tan malo que incluso ella, con su torpeza para distinguir ese tipo de cosas, puede darse cuenta.

No puede evitar sentirse una persona horrible y egoísta, pero muy en el fondo, cuando él le entregó su sudadera y le deseó buenas noches hace unas horas, quiso pedirle quedarse con él, poder dormir abrazada a su cuerpo, o al menos sentir su respiración cerca para tranquilizarse.

Nada más.

¡Claro que nada más!

¿Cómo podría querer algo más?

¿Cómo podría no querer algo más?

Y después de horas pensando, puesto que no ha pegado ojo en toda la noche, llega a la única conclusión posible: Sí quiere algo más. Mucho más en realidad. Empezando por un abrazo, un beso, una caricia, una comprobación de que se pueden romper las leyes de la física. Empezando por donde sea, pero empezando. Con él.

Se avergüenza de sí misma, de sus pensamientos y sus deseos. Pero no puede evitarlos. Y los pensamientos no hacen daño a nadie, ¿cierto?.

Pero el dolor y la tristeza también son muy fuertes, y la invaden a tal punto que sin saber bien cómo se encuentra empujando su puerta en la madrugada….

* * *

><p>Desde el fatídico momento en que dejó de presionar el pecho de Vincent un único pensamiento es el más fuerte en su cabeza: No permitir que Broadsky tenga siquiera la más mínima oportunidad de acercarse a Huesos.<p>

No es su culpa y objetivamente lo sabe. Pero también sabe que no podría vivir si ese mal nacido le hiciera algo.

Por eso puso toda su energía en lograr que se quedara en su casa esa noche, porque si es necesario la esconderá debajo de la cama para salvarla. Es raro que no haya discutido, pero siente que es parte de la mejorada y fuerte Huesos, quien ahora acepta su protección.

Y ahora, horas después, no puede evitar que su mente navegue hacia el hecho de tenerla en su casa, a sólo unos metros, del otro lado de la puerta, durmiendo en su sillón y vestida con su ropa.

Le duele la muerte de Vincent, con una mezcla de rabia, impotencia y tristeza. Pero en esos momentos de la madrugada, cierra los ojos intentando dormir y sólo ve la imagen de su compañera tal cual antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación.

Y reconoce, con su honestidad intrínseca, que cerró la puerta para no tomarla de la mano y conducirla hasta su cama, para no abrazarla hasta dormirse acunado por los latidos de su corazón, con su cabello como almohada perfumando sus sueños.

Es cierto también que pasan por su mente otras imágenes, rápidas como videoclip, de lo que podría pasar antes de dormir. Y se siente como el peor hombre sobre la tierra por tener que cerrar los ojos con fuerza y apretar los puños estrujando las sábanas para no levantarse siquiera a mirarla descansando.

Pero justo cuando está logrando respirar normalmente, ya a punto de dormirse, todo su cuerpo se tensiona por un ruido en su puerta y rápido como el rayo se incorpora y apunta con su pistola.

Y no sabe si lo que ve es un sueño, por eso le pregunta si quiere que baje el arma.

En la respuesta de ella puede ver que no está soñando, que está allí, y el corazón se le encoge al notar la mirada en su rostro.

Tan triste como no la ha visto antes. Tan bella por fuera y en el interior como siempre supo que era, revelándole su corazón por creer que Vincent le estaba hablando a ella.

Y quiere abrazarla, para consolarla.

Ella sólo necesita el abrazo de él, y sabe que no haría falta tumbarse en su cama para eso, porque Booth siempre ha podido consolarla, a veces incluso sin siquiera tocarla.

Pero sin querer, ella se desliza en sus brazos. Y sin querer él la atrae contra su pecho y el ímpetu de ella y la ley de gravedad hacen el resto. Sus brazos la rodean, y se aferra a él con toda su fuerza. Puede sentir todo su cuerpo palpitando junto al suyo, su calor, su aroma, todo eso que su corazón identifica y ama sin ella misma tener la intención.

El siente el cuerpo menudo de ella en sus brazos, y su propio cuerpo reacciona a su pesar incrementando su ritmo cardíaco. Logra controlarse, acariciando suavemente su pelo.

- Estoy aquí. Estarás bien.-

Ella levanta la mirada, para encontrarse con unos intensos ojos marrones, y no quisiera despegar la vista de ellos.

Y él no quisiera soltarla.

Como sin querer pero queriendo, sin decir nada y expresándolo todo, los rostros se atraen hasta fundirse los labios en un beso.

Sin querer abrir los ojos, y a pesar de eso con los ojos bien abiertos, sin necesidad de buscar porque ya saben lo que encontrarán, los compañeros se concentran en la exploración y el placer mutuos, quitando las barreras de la ropa, las únicas que los separan, porque todas las demás han caído.

Sin querer pensar en razones, momentos ni consecuencias, pero conscientes y de acuerdo con lo que está pasando.

Queriendo desde hace tantos años, con tanta fuerza.

Sin querer equivocarse de momento, pero en el fondo con la conciencia de estar con la persona correcta y la seguridad de que nada más importa.

Sin querer queriendo.

* * *

><p>¿Demasiado melancólico? Día reflexivo + Episodio 6 x 22(Les recomiendo observar atentamente ese intercambio de miradas, verán que no soy tan paranoicapervertida/insensible como parece)= Esta historia.

¿Les gustó?

Besos

Ana


End file.
